Legend of the Ridoru
by Mew Kishigo
Summary: Kat joins the CCS crew after being in a car accident on her way to the airport. More cards are on the loose and chaos is running amuck in Tomoeda. Syaoran is returning to Tomoeda and Meilin returned a week before. Full summary inside with pairings.
1. Prolouge

Kat joins the CCS crew after being in a car accident on her way to the airport. More cards are on the loose and chaos is running amuck in Tomoeda. Syaoran is returning to Tomoeda, Meilin returned a week before, and where's--"My lasin board!?" Is there more going on around here than anyone thought possible? And is Kero...stuck in a card? Uh-oh! And Eriol's...evil? Say what? He couldn't do all this...could he?

* * *

Pairings...Yeah: 

**Bold--for sure  
**Underline--Most likely but I'd like your feed back  
_Italic--An idea_

**Touya/Yuki  
Syaoran/Eriol (One sided)**

Syaoran/Sakura  
Eriol/OC

_Yue/Meilin_

* * *

Prolouge

I can't believe I'm going to Japan. I'm actually going to Japan. All that studying and reading really paid off!

Studying...right...I bet all the people reading this probably thing I'm a senior...Right? Haha! lol...No, I'm only 12 and a half years old. That said, I should introduce myself.

My name is Katsudouteki Misuteri, but my friends call me Kat. You can call me Kat, too. I'm only in the sixth grade. I like art and music, I don't do well in math but I try my hardest and that's what counts.

"C'mon Kat! We're ready to go!" called my sister, Akukei, from the car window which was rolled down. I saw my parents nodding in agreement from inside the car as well.

I ran to the car and jumped in. I am so excited!

We drove to the closest airport which is in Portland, Oregon.

I'll give you some background info on myself and why we're going to Japan.

My ancestral origin is Japanese and my grandparents were originally from Japan. I suppose that's why my name and my sister's are Japanese. I've always been fascinated by Japan, anime, manga. Oh, sure, yeah, I read other books too. The book I'm hooked on right now is called The Looking Glass Wars by Frank Beddor. It's a must-read book if you loved Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It tells the story of Alyss Heart, Wonderland's princess and soon-to-be queen. It's quite a read!

I also like to draw, but my drawing isn't much to brag about.

"Aaah!" I shouted as I was thrown against the back of the drivers seat. The car spun out and hit a tree. My head slammed against the window and I blacked out.

* * *

I would like some feed back on the pairings. What do you guys think? I will think about other suggestions. 

**_Sakura Kat 007_**


	2. Syaoran's Returning!

I've edited a few things here and moved some things around.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Syaoran's return

"Syaoran's returning! Syaoran's returning!" Sakura was bouncing off the walls when she heard the awesome news of Syaoran's return. She could not hold it in anymore. "Touya! Get off the phone! I need to call Tomoyo and Meilin and tell them that Syaoran's coming home!"

Meilin returned from Hong Kong just the other week and now her fiancée, as she likes to call him, is coming back too. Syaoran left Japan after Sakura made her own deck of cards from the magical deck of cards called the Clow Cards. The special deck of cards was made by Clow Reed himself.

Touya just looked at her and kept talking, Sakura guessed, to Yukito. "Touya!! Get off!" Touya just kept right on talking. Annoyed, Sakura yanked the phone right out of Touya's hands. "Hi Yuki. My brother needs to get off the phone so I can call my friends. I'm sorry. I won't talk long." She almost hung up the phone when she figured that she should tell Yukito the awesome news, so she put the phone back up to her ear. "Yuki! Did you hear? Syaoran's coming home! BYE!" She hung up and dialed Tomoyo's number leaving Yukito on the other line.

He had an anime sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Okay. So the news is true. Syaoran is returning."

Now, back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tomoyo! It's me! Did you hear? Did you hear? Syaoran's coming home! Syaoran's coming home on Monday!!"

"Sakura, I can hear you just fine. You don't need to yell. Okay, now tell me again what's going on? A little calmer this time, okay?"

"Syaoran's coming home on Monday!" Sakura was a little calmer that time but it was hard to be calm when one of her best friends were returning home. And it's Syaoran at that. There was no way she could be 'calmer' when Syaoran was coming home!

Just then, Sakura remembered the black bear Syaoran had given her at the airport before he left. She had carried it with her everywhere when he left, the she put it on her shelf about a month later. Now she was dashing to her room to swipe it off of her shelf and carry it around with her until Syaoran's return. "Kero! Did you hear? Syaoran's coming home on Monday!" Sakura burst out when she entered her room.

"Sakura? Today is Monday." Sakura grabbed her bear and turned toward Kero, glaring.

"Not this Monday! Next Monday!"

"Sakura! Did you finish your homework yet?" called her dad.

_Oh no! I still have to study for my spelling and math tests. And practice for my music test,_ thought Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"Um...Yes Dad, I'm here. My homework's not quite done yet! Working on it!" _Meilin's gonna be so ticked when she finds out I didn't tell her first._

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I quickly shut them because the sudden flood of fluorescent lighting made my eyes sting and my head throb. 

I couldn't remember what happened...Where was I? Was I dreaming?

No. I couldn't be. I don't remember dreams ever hurting so much.

I put a hand to my throbbing head which didn't help.

"Doctor, I think she's waking up," came a voice from the side of my bed.

"How do you feel honey?" she asked in a kind motherly way.

I groaned in response.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked in that same loving caring tone of voice.

I shook my head, which didn't help at all, in fact it made my head hurt even worse. I groaned and the nurse handed me what I thought was an aspirin or something like that. It's hard to tell when your head's pounding so hard that you can't even see straight.

She helped me sit up, sip some warm chamomile tea, and swallow the pill. "I'll be in to check on you soon, sweetie." She smiled. "I'll be back in soon to check on you. If you ever need help with something press this button." She pointed it out to me but my eyelids were so heavy I couldn't keep them open.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me first!" yelled Meilin, drumming her finger on her desk. "You should have told me before you told Tomoyo! And anyway, I am Syaoran's fiancée!" 

Sakura gasped in disgust. "He's not your fiancée, you prat! He doesn't even like you like that!" Sakura smacked Meilin across the face. Just as retaliation, Meilin smacked Sakura twice as hard.

"Hn." They both turned away from each other and walked toward their desks, which were at opposite sides of the room.

_She should be happy I told her at all! The idiotic prat. I wouldn't have told her at all if she and Syaoran hadn't captured the Twin Card._

That seemed to be all Meilin could talk about. Syaoran this, Syaoran that.

Sakura calmed down a bit to think. _Wow, she must really miss him. _He'd gone back to Hong Kong to live with his parents again. _I miss him a lot, too.

* * *

_

I opened my eyes for the second time to see fluorescent lights shining down on me and once again the nurse was right there.

"Now how are you feeling, honey?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled a bit. "Better. My head doesn't hurt that much now. The pounding's gone down to a hardly noticeable throb." I gave a peace sign. Something suddenly struck me like a rock to the head. "My family! How are they? My mom and dad? And Akukei?

At the mention of my family, the nurse started wringing her hands and avoiding my eyes.

I looked down at the blankets on my hospital bed, tears starting to fill my eyes. I was hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"They're…" She gulped. "Dead."

I broke down and started crying and sobbing. The next thing I knew, the nurse was giving me a hug.

I cried and no matter how many times I tried to stop, I couldn't. It felt like I had been crying for hours.

The nurse gently stroked my head and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

I sobbed and choked. "I—I don't w-want t-to be a-alone," I stuttered out. I looked up at the nurse. "And we were supposed to go to Japan too." I calmed down a bit. "Mom had enrolled me and my sister in school, but…" I trailed off.

"It's okay," she cooed. "I have a friend who lives in Japan and I'm sure she would let you live in one of her houses."

* * *

That day seemed to take an eternity to end and those were the periods _before_ lunch. Sakura still had her math, spelling, and music tests ahead of her.

* * *

Please R&R. lol Not that you have too.

Hope you liked it.

**_Sakura Kat 007_**


	3. Changes and Dreams

Chapter 2: Changes and Dreams

I woke up to everything dark. It was night. The day nurse must have gone home. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door and a raven-haired lady came in and turned the light on.

"I need to check your vitals. Is that okay?"

I nodded. What was I going to do? She's a nurse and she has needles. Would you say no?

"How are you feeling tonight?" she asked kindly.

"Fine, but a bit tired," I replied with a yawn.

"That's good. You may be tired but that just means your body has to rest up," she said as she put the blood-pressure cuff around my arm. "Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled a folded-up piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here," she said, handing it to me.

I unfolded the note and looked at it.

_I called my friend and she said she would love to have you stay in her house in Tomoeda. She said that she'd even pay the bills and everything because you're living alone. She'll even let you live in the house with no cost at all. You just have to keep the house clean. _

_And as for plane tickets, no worries girls, I got you both first class tickets to Tokyo city. You'll be leaving out of the Portland airport Monday morning. _

I didn't really comprehend the note completely, probably because I was still half asleep. I'd have to re-read it in the morning.

* * *

_What? Where am I? _

_I was standing on top of a building…No, a tower with cards floating round me and a staff in my hand. The staff was topped with a crescent moon and in the middle of the moon hung a diamond tear-drop that matched the diamond on the end of it. The staff body was a rainbow of colors. _

_"Cards. Powers," whispered a voice. I looked around for the source of it. _

_"Light!" shouted a girl and everything was enveloped in a white light.

* * *

_

I woke up to light streaming in my window. I tried to recall my dream but all I remembered was the white light that I had just woken me up.

I remembered the letter that the day nurse left last night. I grabbed it off the table that was by my bed and re-read it.

_I called my friend and she said she would love to have you stay in her house in Tomoeda. She said that she'd even pay the bills and everything because you're living alone. She'll even let you live in the house with no cost at all. You just have to keep the house clean. _

_And as for plane tickets, no worries girls, I got you both first class tickets to Tokyo city. You'll be leaving out of the Portland airport Monday morning. _

"Yes!" I shouted.

* * *

_I wonder how Sakura's doing. Doing without me? Does she miss me?_ Syaoran was listening to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Definitely NOT Syaoran-like, but the song fit his mood at the moment. 

He was in the car heading back toward Tomoeda.

_Toward Sakura...and Meilin. Joy... One whines...and she's definitely not the best Card Captor in the world. And well...the other one just talks about how I'm her 'fiancée.' _

He shut off his CD player for obvious reasons and stowed it in his bag. He searched for his Lasin Board. He couldn't find it. He'd left it in the car so it wouldn't get lost. It was in the trunk. Or was it?

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen it since Meilin le…ft— _

Syaoran gasped. "Meilin!" he whispered. She was the last one who had it. Why? He had no idea, but it couldn't be good. To be honest he didn't even remember giving it to her. Why did she have it anyway? She didn't have any of Clow Reed's magic. It was no good to her anyway.

"Syaoran-sama, we're almost at the apartment in Tomoeda. I suggest that you get some sleep when we get there," said Wei.

When Syaoran got into the room that used to be his, he found a note on his bed. It read:

_Syaoran-kun, _

_I'm over at Sakura-chan's house spending the night. You're such a baka for not telling her how you felt before you left._ **(1)**_ I hope you will work up the courage to tell her this time. I'm sure she feels the same way._

_Meilin ♥_

Syaoran smiled to himself and crawled into the blankets, let sleep over-take him.

* * *

_"Syaoran-kun!" shouted Sakura as she was swept into darkness. He ran to save her but it was too late. The darkness had swallowed her up. _

_"Syaoran-kun," cried Meilin from beside him. "I—I tried to save her but, but, but she—" Meilin broke out in tears and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He felt like crying with her, but held back the tears that stung his eyes. He had to stay strong for Meilin or else she would think all was lost. _

_All of a sudden all light went out leaving the whole Penguin Park and the surrounding area pitch black. _

_"What—What is this?" asked Meilin, trembling in fear and cold. _

_A dark, ominous laugh rang through the darkness as three figures emerged from the darkness. _

_"Hiiragizawa," growled Syaoran, mildly surprised, but at the same time not. "I should have known." Syaoran lunged at Eriol yelling, "What have you done with Sakura-chan!" _

_Eriol merely side-stepped Syaoran and chuckled. "Why, isn't it obvious, darling relative? She was eaten by the darkness." _

_"Eaten by the darkness?" asked Syaoran. _

_"Yes, and it shall devour her soul, whereupon she'll just be a zombie, dead among the living, one of my warriors." _

_"No!" came a female voice from above, atop the penguin slide. "How dare you take these lovers from each other in their time of love, Eriol! I won't let this evil of yours go on any longer. You shall feel my wrath! Kyokkou, go!" Without a moments hesitation she sent out a card. "Blitz!" _

_Eriol just laughed. He merely sidestepped the lightning bolt that was just thrown at him and with the wave of his hand Kyokkou was thrown into a tree on the other side of the street. "Silly girl. You think you can beat me with some silly card tricks? Only the creator of the cards knows their true powers. Even the Guardians of the Ridoru don't know the cards' full potential. These with the power of my Clow cards will cause total world damnation!" _

Is there any way to stop it from happening?

_"There is only one way to stop it from happening," said Eriol looking straight at Syaoran, as if he had read the boy's mind. "Only the creator of the cards can use them to their full potential to defeat me and she is off studying abroad in France." He took a few minutes to laugh. "And she fell right into my little trap." _

_"Eriol," came another female voice. "Is this what you wanted to keep me from?"__

* * *

_

Syaoran shot bolt upright, breathing hard, sweat running down his back. "Was it a premonition?" he asked himself, thinking about the dream he just had.

* * *

So, what do you think? I might as well clear up some things things.

**(1)** Syaoran gave the bear to Sakura before he left. He didn't tell her that he loved her after Eriol almost put the whole world into a never-ending sleep. Instead, he told her that he loved her like a littlie sister. When he gave her the bear, she took it as a token of their friendship.

This is after the Sakura Card Arc but like it says above, a few things didn't happen. But otherwise, I think everything else happened like the anime.

**_Sakura Kat 007_**


	4. Authors Note 1

I'm going to edit the chapters on my story and then repost them. It shouldn't take too long. I'm going to take Aku out of the story. She seemed kind of...She didn't seem to fit.

And I don't know what all the couples are yet. I know what I said but I finished watching the series a few days ago and I have fallen for Eriol so...but I also like Yue. And please don't think I'm weird but I also like the Eriol/Syaoran pairing...I don't know. I only have one pairing that I'm sure of:

**Touya/Yuki**

And I think I'll have Eriol/Syaoran (One Sided)

Maybe...What do you guys think?

* * *

And I also want to do a CCS version of Highschool Musical. What do you guys think about it? Should I?

Anyway, here are the parts:

Parts:  
GabriellaSakura  
TroySyaoran  
KelsiTomoyo  
EriolRyan  
MeilinSharpay  
Yukito?  
Touya?  
?Chad  
?Taylor

I thought of putting Touya and Yukito as Chad and Taylor, but I didn't like that idea much. If you have any other parts and stuff, let me know.


	5. Authors Note 2

I've updated everything and added some stuff. I suggest you go and read it. As for the next chapter...I'm still working on it but it should be up soon.

I've edited the pairings and I want to know what you guys think about them.

* * *

Pairings...Yeah:

**Bold--for sure  
**Underline--Most likely but I'd like your feed back  
_Italic--An idea_

**Touya/Yuki  
Syaoran/Eriol (One sided)**

Syaoran/Sakura  
Eriol/OC

_Yue/Meilin

* * *

_

If you have any other ideas and stuff please let me know. Please and thank you.


End file.
